


Wakey-Wakey

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wakey-Wakey

Diamond woke up that morning tangled up in Estella's limbs, warm and comfortable, and felt Estella already stirring. She wrapped her arms around her possessively. 

Estella laughed. 'It's morning,' she said.

'No, it's not. It's the deep of night.'

'It's only a minute or too before Farry will be here, jumping on the bed to “check” if we're awake.'

'This is not true. You must stay with me and keep me warm.' She kissed Estella's neck, which she knew to be her weak spot, and ran her little hand down Estella's side and over he belly, which constricted in surprise. Estella laughed and kissed her. 

Diamond kissed her back, vigorously, and for a moment Estella melted, ready to stay in bed all day doing nothing but Diamond. Even in the morning, Diamond's hair smelled like honey and apples, and Estella buried her nose in it, wondering how even for politeness' sake Pippin could ever sleep in anyone else's bed, but glad for his loss, anyhow.

The door opened with a squeak and there was the heavy thump of feet of a sizeable four-year-old. They broke off as Farry grabbed their covers and pulled. 'Mommy, are you up?'

'Yes, dear.' Diamond groaned. 'Just let us get dressed, we'll be right out.'

'Told you so,' Estella said as she sat up and stretched.

'Never mind,' said Diamond, wrapping her arms around Estella's waist and flicking her tongue over one dark nipple, causing a shiver that ran through Estella's frame. 'I'll have you tonight, lass.'

Estella had no doubt about it.


End file.
